Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki:Requests for user rights
Requests for user rights is the process by which the community decides who will be granted certain . A user either submits their own request or is nominated by another user. See Administrators and User right holders for the users that currently have these rights. Past nominations and results can be found in the archive. Process Rules #Voting is restricted to users who have been registered for over two weeks (from the day the nomination is made). #The nominated user themselves may not vote, but may comment if the nomination was made by another user. #Voting will last one week from the date and time of nomination. Requirements These are the basic requirements for any level of nomination. A specific user right may have additional requirements, found in the relevant section. #The nominee must have a registered account (ie with a username, not just an IP address). #The nominee must have actively contributed for at least a month to the wiki. #The nominee must have demonstrated a need for the user right they are nominated for. #*This is more important than it seems: user rights are not rewards for good work, no matter how good that work is. If having the nominated right would not help the user do the work they do on the wiki, there is no reason for them to have it. Not having any special user rights does not diminish the standing of a good editor. #At least three eligible users must vote for the user right to be granted. How to vote Place one of the below voting templates under the nominated user, and give your reasons. Reasons must be sensible and considered; you may alternatively indicate that you agree with another voter in the same section. Sign your vote with four tildes (~~~~) to leave your signature. Chat moderator Additional requirements #The nominee must be an active presence in chat. #The nominee must have demonstrated an ability to deal with others diplomatically. Nominations Discussions moderator Additional requirements #The nominee must be an active presence in discussions across the community. #The nominee must have demonstrated an ability to deal with others diplomatically. Nominations Rollback Additional requirements #The nominee must do significant anti-vandalism work. Nominations Content moderator Additional requirements #The nominee must frequently demonstrate the need for the Content Moderator right, such as by making valid delete requests, protection requests, and/or manually patrolling Recent Changes. (This right includes the Rollback right, but anti-vandalism work is not required.) #The nominee should have an excellent edit record. Nominations Nominations closed until a bureaucrat is active. Administrator Additional requirements #The nominee must frequently demonstrate the need for the Content Moderator right, which is included in this one, and meet all requirements for it. #The nominee must have demonstrated an ability to deal with others diplomatically. #The nominee should have demonstrated a desire to improve the wiki and a willingness to take on additional responsibilities. #The nominee should have a solid understanding of the wiki's operation. Nominations Nominations closed until a bureaucrat is active. Bureaucrat Additional requirements #The nominee should already be an administrator, and have held that role for at least a month. In that time they should have consistently met or exceeded all requirements for that position. #The nominee must have demonstrated an excellent ability to deal with others diplomatically. #The nominee should have a thorough understanding of the wiki's operation. Nominations Nominations closed until a bureaucrat is active. Category:Site administration